Memoiren aus Menzoberranzan
by Snow Wh1te
Summary: Ein paar kurze Szenen im Zusammenhang mit dem Aufenthalt von Artemis Entreri im Unterreich
1. Abstieg

_Disclaimer: Jarlaxle, Entreri und alle sonstigen Personen mit Wiedererkennungscharakter gehören R.A.Salvatore._

_Eigentlich bloß eine kleine Schreibübung - was hatte es mit den Überresten des Spinnennetzes auf sich, das Bruenor und Regis in "Nacht ohne Sterne" an der Stelle finden, an der Entreri abgestürzt war?_

_-_

Er hatte den Halbling auf einem Felsgrat an sich vorbei laufen sehen, oben am Rand der Schlucht, an deren Grund Jarlaxle sich befand, und hatte sich hastig in einen Felsspalt gezwängt. Seine Feinde hatten ihn laufen gelassen (oder waren zumindest bereit gewesen, ihm das Leben zu schenken - auf weitere Entscheidungen hatte Jarlaxle lieber nicht gewartet), aber nach seinem überstürzten Abgang aus den Höhlen unterhalb Mithril-Halles hatte Jarlaxle wenig Lust, herauszufinden, ob die Leute noch immer in der gleichen gnädigen Stimmung waren.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich ohnehin längst wieder in den Tunneln des Unterreichs befunden. Aber die Reichweite des Zaubers, mit dem Jarlaxle sich aus der Nähe seiner Feinde gerettet hatte, war begrenzt, und seine Richtung ließ sich schwer vorherbestimmen. Sobald der Rauch des Teleportationsportals (der eigentlich überhaupt keinen Effekt besaß, sondern nur geheimnisvoll schmückendes Beiwerk war) sich verzogen hatte, hatte der Drow-Söldner mit leisem Fluchen festgestellt, daß er sich an der Oberfläche befand, und zwar ganz in der Nähe der Zwergenfestung, aber weit entfernt von jedem Eingang zur unterirdischen Höhlenwelt, die ihn zurück nach Menzoberranzan bringen konnte. Und nicht genug damit, er befand sich dort mit einem noch immer gebrochenen Bein, das er Drizzt Do'Urdens magischer Panther-Freundin zu verdanken hatte, und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in seinem momentanen Zustand zurück in die Tunnel gelangen sollte.

Aber Jarlaxle besaß, wie die meisten Drow, einen ausgeprägten Überlebenstrieb. Auf einen Ast gestützt, bugsierte er seinen vor Schmerzen protestierenden Körper unter einen Felsüberhang, unter dem man ihn hoffentlich nicht so schnell bemerken würde, falls jemand auf die Idee käme, ihn hier zu suchen, und gestattete sich und seinem verletzten Bein etwas Ruhe. Während er seinen Piwafwi, seinen magischen Tarnumhang, eng um sich zog, holte er mit der freien Hand aus einem der vielen Beutel, die an seinem Gürtel baumelten, eine kleine grüne Kugel hervor, murmelte einige magische Formeln und fuhr, als das Artefakt prompt in sanftem Pulsieren von innen heraus zu glühen begann, langsam damit an seinem verletzten Bein entlang. Der Schmerz verebbte spürbar, aber Jarlaxle wußte, daß auch die Kräfte der Heilkugel begrenzt waren. Der Gegenstand mochte vielleicht ausreichen, um einfache Schnitt- oder Brandwunden zu heilen, aber nicht, um gebrochene Knochen zusammenwachsen zu lassen.

Dennoch, für den Moment mußte das genügen. Er steckte die Kugel wieder ein, gönnte sich noch ein paar Minuten Pause und rappelte sich dann, auf seine improvisierte Krücke gestützt, mühsam wieder in die Höhe.

Die Nacht war schon halb vorüber, und der Söldner wußte, daß sein Weg noch viel schwieriger werden würde, wenn erst einmal die Sonne am Himmel stand. Zwar war Jarlaxle schon mehrmals an der Oberfläche gewesen und teilte nicht die abergläubische Furcht der meisten Drow vor dem großen Feuerball. Aber seiner Natur entsprach die Nacht, die Dunkelheit, nun einmal viel besser als das grelle Tageslicht, das ihm in den Augen brannte.

Da er sich am Grund eines tiefen Tales befand und den östlichen Horizont gar nicht sehen konnte, gestaltete sich der Sonnenaufgang für ihn nur als ein allmähliches Hellerwerden des Himmels. Er setzte seinen Weg, unerträglich langsam und unter Schmerzen, in den Schatten am Talgrund noch eine Weile fort, ehe die Sonne allmählich über den Rand der Felsen hereinlugte und diese Schatten sich auflösten. Das nahm Jarlaxle, der ohnehin vor Schmerzen kaum noch weiter konnte, als willkommenen Anlaß, sich nach einem Versteck umzusehen, und er verbrachte die Stunden bis zum Abend unter einem überhängenden Felsen in einer Art erschöpftem Halbschlaf.

Bei Sonnenuntergang schleppte er sich weiter, und obwohl ihn jeder Schritt ein wenig weiter weg brachte aus der Reichweite seiner etwaigen Verfolger, wuchs doch zunehmend seine Besorgnis. Er kam viel zu langsam vorwärts, und in seinem geschwächten Zustand war er eine leichte Beute nicht nur für die hiesigen Zwerge, sondern auch für vierbeinige Oberflächenbewohner. Seine größte Hoffnung war, daß seine Söldnertruppe, die Männer von Bregan d'aerthe, sicher bereits Suchtrupps nach ihrem vermißten Anführer ausgeschickt hatten, obwohl eine derartige Loyalität ansonsten unter Drow wenig verbreitet war. Aber die verschworene Gemeinschaft der Ausgestoßenen und Hauslosen, die Jarlaxle in Menzoberranzan geschmiedet hatte, war auch in dieser Hinsicht eine Besonderheit.

Natürlich würden freilich auch diese Suchtrupps erst die Tunnel und Höhlen ausspähen, ehe sie auf die Idee kämen, Jarlaxle an der Oberfläche zu suchen. Wie der Söldner es auch drehte und wendete, es lagen wohl noch einige Tage Schmerzen und Plackerei vor ihm.

Der nächste Morgen brach an, und der erschöpfte Jarlaxle wollte gerade anfangen, sich nach einem geeigneten Unterschlupf für den Tag umzusehen, als er, weit über seinem Kopf, eine Bewegung ausmachte. Es war noch dunkel genug, damit seine Augen nicht durch die Sonne beeinträchtigt wurden, und so erkannte er ohne große Mühe den Halbling, den Artemis Entreri als Köder für Drizzt Do'Urden aus Calimhafen mitgebracht hatte. Der Kleine schien etwas erspäht zu haben, denn er lief sehr zielstrebig auf einen bestimmten Punkt zu, und die Flinkheit der rundlichen Gestalt amüsierte den Söldner. Neugierig geworden, zwang er seinen geschundenen Körper noch ein wenig weiter. Nach allem, was er wußte, befand er sich weit fort von jedem Eingang nach Mithril-Halle, und es interessierte ihn, was der Halbling ganz allein in dieser Wildnis zu suchen hatte.

Neugierde war schon immer Jarlaxles größte Schwäche gewesen, aber wenn man bedachte, daß er diese Eigenschaft inzwischen zu einem höchst profitablen Geschäft ausgebaut hatte, so mochte man es fraglich nennen, ob es überhaupt eine solche war.

Dann, nach einer ganzen Weile, kam der Halbling plötzlich zurück, und Jarlaxle duckte sich hastig in einen Felsspalt. Die abrupte Bewegung belastete sein gebrochenes Bein und ließ ihn leise fluchen, lenkte ihn aber nicht so sehr ab, daß ihm nicht das rote Funkeln aufgefallen wäre, das an einer Kette in der Hand des Halblings baumelte, der vergnügt (und ohne einen Blick auf den Talboden zu werfen) den Höhenweg entlang hüpfte.

Der Rubinanhänger.

Jarlaxle erinnerte sich auch gut an diesen magischen Gegenstand, der zum Besitz des Halblings gehört hatte, als Entreri ihn entführte. Natürlich erinnerte er sich, der Söldner hatte eine eingestandene Schwäche für verzauberten Krimskrams aller Art. Nicht nur, daß solche Artefakte amüsant waren und ihren Träger mit genau jener Art einer geheimnisvollen Aura umgaben, wie Jarlaxle sie liebte - sie konnten einem unter Umständen auch das Leben retten. Und an den Rubinanhänger, der auf subtile Weise den Willen beeinflußte, wäre Jarlaxle wirklich nur zu gerne gekommen. Zwar bezweifelte er seine Wirksamkeit bei seinem eigenen, in Magie wie Intrigenspiel gleichermaßen erfahrenen Volk, aber Jarlaxles Kontakte beschränkten sich nicht nur auf Drow. Leider hatte Entreri logisch argumentiert, daß er den Rubinanhänger brauche, um gegenüber Regis' Freunden die Rolle des Halblings glaubhaft spielen zu können.

Und nun hatte der Halbling sich offenbar des Steins wieder bemächtigt. Was eigentlich nur den Schluß zuließ, daß sein vorheriger Träger - oder sehr viel wahrscheinlicher seine Leiche - sich irgendwo dort vorne befand.

Jarlaxle humpelte ein wenig schneller.

Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um etwas Dunkles und offenbar Schweres, das an den Fetzen eines weiten Umhangs irgendwo über ihm in der Felswand gehangen hatte, in die Tiefe stürzen zu sehen.

Jarlaxle handelte, ohne groß nachzudenken. Seine rechte Hand fuhr in den Gürtel, zog einen der beiden Stäbe heraus, die darin steckten, und streckte ihn gerade vor sich aus. Auf ein einziges Wort hin schoß eine graue, klebrige Masse aus der Spitze des Stabes und verbreiterte sich auf ihrem Flug durch die Luft zu dicken, gewundenen Strängen, die sich zwischen den spitzen Felsnadeln unterhalb der Wand zu einem riesigen Spinnennetz zusammenfügten.

Der Körper, der ein paar Sekundenbruchteile später schwer aus gewaltiger Höhe darauf niederstürzte, ließ es zittern und beben, aber die magischen Stränge hielten.

Jarlaxle wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, steckte den magischen Stab weg und stützte sich wieder auf seine Krücke, um sich gemächlich dem magischen Netz und seinem Inhalt zu nähern. Er hatte wenig Zweifel, was die Identität des Körpers anging. Der Söldner hatte den weiten grauen Umhang, dessen belastbarer Stoff allein offenbar den Menschen bis jetzt (länger als einen Tag, rechnete Jarlaxle) vor dem Sturz bewahrt hatte, sofort als den erkannt, mit dem Vierna Artemis Entreri für seinen Kampf gegen Drizzt Do'Urden ausgerüstet hatte. Natürlich war auch dieser Mantel magisch - er verlieh seinem Träger die Kraft zu fliegen, auch wenn diese Eigenschaft sich, wenn man sich das Ende des Meuchelmörders betrachtete, offenbar nicht unbedingt ausgezahlt hatte.

Jarlaxle erreichte endlich das Spinnennetz und fuhr schaudernd zurück, als er einen Blick auf das geworfen hatte, was darin lag.

Der schmale Körper des Menschen war auf grauenerregende Weise zugerichtet. Entreri sah aus, als sei er frontal und mehrmals mit voller Wucht gegen die Felswände geschleudert worden, und vermutlich kam dieser Eindruck der Wahrheit ziemlich nahe. Fetzen von Haut, Fleisch und blutverkrusteter Kleidung hingen in Streifen von Gliedern, an denen an mehreren Stellen die blanken Knochen zu sehen waren. Der gesamte Körper war so grotesk verkrümmt, daß Jarlaxle zu der Überzeugung kam, daß es darin keinen Knochen mehr geben konnte, der nicht gebrochen war. Am schlimmsten zugerichtet war das Gesicht des Mannes, das buchstäblich nicht mehr war als eine blutverkrustete, deformierte Masse, beide Wangenknochen zerschmettert, die Nase gebrochen und wie seitlich verschoben, die Augen unter dicken schwarzen Krusten und Schwellungen verschwunden.

Aber nichts erschreckte Jarlaxle so wie die Tatsache, daß sich dem halb offenstehenden Mund, dessen Lippen unter dicken Schichten Blut und Dreck verschwanden, in diesem Moment ein leises Stöhnen entrang.

Wäre da nicht sein verletztes Bein gewesen, wäre der Söldner vermutlich vor Überraschung zurückgesprungen. So zuckte er bloß zusammen, humpelte nach einer langen Schrecksekunde ein wenig näher an das Netz heran, langte über die vordersten der klebrigen Stränge hinweg und stupste den zerschmetterten Körper vorsichtig an.

Das Stöhnen wiederholte sich. Kein Zweifel, der Mensch lebte.

"Meine Hochachtung, _rivvil_", murmelte Jarlaxle. "Du bist zäh, das muß man dir lassen."

Jarlaxle dachte nach. Er hatte von Anfang an nicht so recht gewußt, was er von diesem dunkelhaarigen Menschen halten sollte, der Vierna von Lloth selbst als ein potentieller Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Drizzt Do'Urden genannt worden war. Prinzipiell neigte Jarlaxle eher dazu, allem zu mißtrauen, was direkt oder auch nur indirekt von der Spinnengöttin kam - Lloths Befehlen zu gehorchen war in einer Stadt wie Menzoberranzan zwar überlebensnotwendig, aber Jarlaxles Erfahrung nach war es häufig lukrativer, wenn man es schaffte, diese Befehle versehentlich zu überhören oder ein ganz klein wenig mißzuverstehen, ohne sich komplett zu widersetzen. Die Spinnenkönigin erwartete von ihren Gefolgsleuten kompromißlose Unterwerfung, und eine derartig untergeordnete Position konnte einem Mann des Handels - und als solchen verstand sich der Söldner - nicht gefallen. Und ein Mensch, der tatsächlich Gnade gefunden haben sollte vor der Göttin der Dunkelelfen, die alle anderen Rassen verachteten, mußte zunächst einmal Jarlaxles Mißtrauen erwecken.

Diese Haltung beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, wie Jarlaxle schnell feststellte, als er Artemis Entreri in seiner Zuflucht in Calimhafen aufsuchte. Auf Viernas Geheiß hin führte er die Verhandlungen mit dem Meuchelmörder selbst. Nun, er war zweifellos derjenige in Menzoberranzan, der die Sprache der Oberwelt am besten beherrschte und sich auch am besten mit ihren Gebräuchen und den Wesenszügen ihrer Bewohner auskannte. Jarlaxle stellte freilich ziemlich schnell fest, daß er im Fall von Artemis Entreri dabei nicht besonders viel umzudenken brauchte; der Mensch war mindestens so reizbar und mißtrauisch wie die meisten Drow. Es kostete den Dunkelelfen eine Menge Geduld und Vorsicht, überhaupt an den Menschen heranzukommen, zumal auf dem Terrain einer Stadt, die Jarlaxle fremd war, während Entreri hier jeden Fußbreit kannte. Mehrmals, während er den Meuchelmörder von weitem beobachtete, stand der Dunkelelf kurz vor der Entdeckung, und der Mensch, der sich der Verfolgung offenbar schnell bewußt wurde, stellte ihm Tag für Tag Falle um Falle, und in einige wäre Jarlaxle in der Tat fast hineingelaufen.

Am Ende kam Jarlaxle zu dem Schluß, daß es am besten wäre, die Verhandlungen mit dem Menschen aus einer Position der Stärke heraus zu führen: Jarlaxle auf der einen Seite des Tisches, Entreri auf der anderen, und rundum an den Wänden verteilt Dutzende von Armbrustschützen und Schwertkämpfern, die ihre Waffen auf den Mann gerichtet hielten. Diese Vorsicht zollte dem Mann jenen Respekt, den er anscheinend hier an der Oberfläche nicht zu Unrecht genoß, und ganz zufällig war es ohnehin die Art, in der Jarlaxle am liebsten seine Verhandlungen führte.

Der Meuchelmörder war zunächst alles andere als begeistert, als ihm klar wurde, daß es sich bei seinen Verfolgern um Dunkelelfen handelte. Sobald freilich der Name Drizzt Do'Urden gefallen war, war er wie elektrisiert. Er stellte Bedingungen und erhob Einwände, aber im Grunde genommen war Jarlaxle sich sicher, daß der Mann jeden Vorschlag akzeptiert hätte, wenn es ihm nur die Aussicht auf einen Schwertkampf gegen Drizzt Do'Urden eröffnete.

Eine seltsame Schwäche an einem sonst so berechnenden, beherrschten Menschen, dachte Jarlaxle. Leider hatte er nicht genügend Zeit, um in der Vorbereitungsphase des Zuges gegen Drizzt Do'Urden allzu lange über dessen Motive nachzudenken. Er bedauerte es, denn der Mensch und er schienen in ähnlichen Begriffen zu denken. Und Jarlaxle hatte schon immer ein ausgeprägtes Gespür für Leute gehabt, mit denen eine Zusammenarbeit sich lohnen würde.

Möglicherweise war diese Zusammenarbeit aber entgegen allen Erwartungen ja noch nicht beendet, dachte Jarlaxle. Denn auch wenn es wie ein Wunder schien - der völlig zerschlagene Klumpen aus Fleisch und Knochen, der auf den Namen Artemis Entreri hörte, atmete noch immer.

Der Dunkelelf war ehrlich beeindruckt.

Er zog einen langen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und begann vorsichtig, einige der dünneren Verstrebungen des Spinnennetzes durchzusäbeln, so daß er den Körper des Verletzten halbwegs sanft auf den Felsboden gleiten lassen konnte. Jarlaxle war mit seinem gebrochenen Bein natürlich nicht in der Lage, ihn sonderlich weit zu schleppen, aber irgendwie zerrte, schleifte und rollte er den Verstümmelten in einen nahen Felsspalt und richtete sich neben ihm für den Tag ein. Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, die rauhe Behandlung könnte dem Meuchelmörder endgültig den Garaus gemacht haben, aber letztlich war es Jarlaxle dann auch gleichgültig, ob Entreri nun in den Fäden des Spinnennetzes krepierte oder beim Herumwälzen auf dem Fels.

Und er hatte den Lebenswillen des halbtoten Mannes nicht unterschätzt. Entreri war nicht tot, als der Söldner sich schwer neben ihn auf den Felsboden sinken ließ, er war nicht einmal wirklich bewußtlos, wenn auch vor offensichtlicher Qual kaum wirklich bei Sinnen. Jarlaxle flößte ihm etwas Wasser ein und wünschte sich sehnlichst einen Heiltrank oder etwas Ähnliches, aber alles, was er bei sich hatte, war die schwächliche Kugel der Heilung, die er eigentlich dringend für sein eigenes Bein gebraucht hätte. Er zog sie hervor und betrachtete sie mürrisch. Der gebrochene Schenkelknochen stach und pochte wie wild, aber dem Söldner war klar, daß ohne magische Hilfe der Mensch keine Stunde mehr zu leben hatte.

"Ihr schuldet mir etwas", belehrte er den Verwundeten, als er anfing, die Kugel unter magischen Beschwörungsformeln über dem zerschundenen Körper hin und her zu bewegen, wobei er sich nicht die Mühe machte, die Oberflächensprache zu benutzen. Der Mensch hörte ihn in seinem Zustand vermutlich sowieso kaum. Eine wirkliche Besserung seines Zustands war durch die magische Behandlung ebenfalls nicht zu erkennen, allenfalls der flache Atem ging ein wenig kräftiger. Jarlaxle steckte die Kugel wieder weg und griff auf eher konventionelle Methoden zurück, indem er sich bemühte, etliche der schlimmsten Verletzungen mit Wasser zu säubern und die Wunden, die daraufhin prompt wieder zu bluten begannen, mit Fetzen des zerrissenen fliegenden Umhangs zu verbinden. Da er mit dem Verwundeten ohnehin nicht weiter konnte und ihm damit nichts anderes übrig blieb, als abzuwarten, ob Freund oder Feind ihn hier als erste aufspüren würden, nahm er sich die Zeit, aus herumliegenden Ästen ein paar provisorische Schienen für sein gebrochenes Bein zu basteln. Sie anzulegen, schmerzte höllisch, und nach der Prozedur sank Jarlaxle vor Erschöpfung neben dem stöhnenden Meuchelmörder in halbe Bewußtlosigkeit.

Als er erwachte, war es bereits Nacht. Und es mußten seine feinen Sinne gewesen sein, die ihn geweckt hatten, denn im Licht des Mondes sah er undeutlich eine Gestalt vor seinem Versteck vorbeihuschen.

Eine Gestalt mit weiß schimmerndem Haar und im dunklen Piwafwi, die er kannte. Es war einer seiner Leutnants von der Bregan d'aerthe.

"Nesdolan", zischte er durch die Zähne. "Hier!" Der Drow, der ohne den Ruf offenbar tatsächlich an dem Felsspalt vorbeigelaufen wäre, fuhr herum, und ein breites Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem schwarzen Gesicht.

"Jarlaxle." Er zwängte sich zu seinem Anführer in das Versteck, warf einen überraschten, ja erschrockenen Blick auf den halbtoten Menschen neben ihm und begann dann hastig, seine Finger in der Drow-Zeichensprache zu bewegen.

_Wir suchen Euch schon seit drei Tagen_, signalisierten die Hände._ Wir hielten Euch für tot._

_Die diesbezüglichen Gerüchte waren stark übertrieben_, gab Jarlaxle mit einem Grinsen zurück. _Wie sieht es draußen aus?_

_Die Baenre-Soldaten wollten nicht warten und bestanden darauf, sofort zurück nach Menzoberranzan zu marschieren. Wir mußten den Großteil unserer Truppen mit ihnen schicken._

_Alle, von denen Baenre wußte, nehme ich an_, begriff Jarlaxle rasch. Er war natürlich nicht so dumm gewesen, Vierna oder Triel über alle Krieger zu unterrichten, die von Seiten der Bregan d'aerthe an dem Unternehmen beteiligt gewesen waren. Jarlaxle behielt gern eine Trumpfkarte in der Hinterhand. Nesdolan lächelte verschmitzt.

_Wir übrigen sind hier geblieben, um die Lage zu sondieren und nach Euch zu suchen. Könnt Ihr gehen?_

_Ich werde müssen. Mein Bein ist allerdings gebrochen, ich werde langsam sein. Ist der Weg sicher?_

Der Krieger nickte und warf dann einen zweiten entsetzten Blick auf den verwundeten Menschen. _Was ist mit dem dolbluth?_

_Ich habe ihn so gefunden. Wir nehmen ihn mit._

_Wozu?_

_Falls wir einen Sündenbock brauchen_, erläuterte Jarlaxle verschmitzt, und Nesdolan nickte verstehend.

_Ein Opfer für die Oberin Baenre, falls sie eines fordert._

Jarlaxle lachte leise. Zwar nahm er nicht an, daß ein solches Opfer nötig sein würde (eine innere Stimme, die ihn selten trog, sagte ihm ganz im Gegenteil, daß die alte Baenre wahrscheinlich höchst erfreut sein würde über den Ausgang des Unternehmens), aber bei der Mutter Oberin des ersten Hauses konnte man nie wissen. Besser in jedem Fall, man hatte einen Dritten, auf den man die Verantwortung für das Scheitern der Mission und den glühenden Zorn einer wütenden Mutter Oberin abwälzen konnte.

_Er ist mehr tot als lebendig_, gab Nesdolan zu bedenken, als er einen dritten, diesmal längeren Blick auf den Menschen geworfen hatte, und Jarlaxle sah ihn schaudern. _Ich kann kaum glauben, daß er noch lebt._

_Zäh wie Drachenleder, _stimmte Jarlaxle zu. _Wir sollten zusehen, daß wir ihn lebend nach Menzoberranzan schaffen._

_-_

Artemis Entreri erwachte von den halblauten Beschwörungsformeln eines Heilzaubers, die in einer fremden Sprache gemurmelt wurden, während etwas, das offenbar deutlich mehr als vier Beine besaß und ungefähr die Größe und das Gewicht einer Katze oder eines kleinen Hundes hatte, über seine Brust lief. Er öffnete die Lider und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einer gewaltigen Spinne.

Mit einem einzigen Ruck saß er aufrecht auf der Pritsche, den Rücken gegen die Felswand gestemmt, und stieß das ekelhafte Tier mit beiden Händen von sich auf den Boden. Es dauerte fast eine ganze Sekunde, ehe sein zerschundener Körper von dem Schmerz eingeholt wurde, den die abrupte Bewegung ausgelöst hatte, dann schlug dieser Schmerz allerdings wie eine Flutwelle über dem Verwundeten zusammen. Der Meuchelmörder sank zurück auf sein Lager und krümmte sich zusammen. Er konnte vor Pein nicht einmal schreien.

"Guten Morgen, mein Freund", hörte er am Rande seines Bewußtseins eine heitere Stimme, die ihm zwar bekannt vorkam, die er aber im Moment nicht wirklich zu plazieren vermochte. Er zwang sich, die Augen erneut zu öffnen, und die amüsierten Züge eines kahlköpfigen Dunkelelfen schoben sich in seinen Gesichtskreis. Jarlaxle hob die Spinne vom Boden auf und tätschelte dem Tier wie einem Schoßhündchen den haarigen Rücken.

"Willkommen in Menzoberranzan, Artemis Entreri."


	2. Flirt à la Drow

_Disclaimer: Jarlaxle, Entreri und ganz Menzoberranzan - inklusive sämtlicher Spinnen - gehören R.A. Salvatore, und ich habe nicht vor, sie ihm streitig zu machen. (Also, naja, Jarlaxle und Entreri vielleicht...)_

_Nur eine weitere kurze Szene aus der Zeit, in der Entreri sich in Menzoberranzan bei Bregan d'aerthe aufhielt..._

_-_

"_Rivvil_?"

Er schnappte das eine Wort aus dem längeren Satz der Frau auf, weil es eines der wenigen war, das er kannte. Und er wußte, daß es niemand anderem als ihm gelten konnte, weil er der einzige _rivvil_, also Mensch oder ganz allgemein Nicht-Drow, unter den Soldaten von Bregan d'aerthe war, die sich in dem weitläufigen Höhlengewölbe aufhielten, das zur Zeit Jarlaxles Hauptstützpunkt bildete. Er tat dennoch so, als habe er nicht verstanden, widmete sich weiter den scharfen Drow-Schwertern, die er in ihre Ständer sortierte, und hoffte, daß die Frau, wer auch immer sie war, einfach an ihm vorbei gehen würde.

An den fast lautlosen, gleitenden Schritten, die sich ihm näherten, erkannte er, daß sie nicht bereit war, ihm den Gefallen zu tun.

Er seufzte innerlich.

Das zweite Paar Stiefel, dessen Absätze der Frau folgten und dabei auf den dämpfenden Bastmatten, mit denen der Felsboden belegt war, unmöglich laut klapperten, gehörten ganz ohne Zweifel Jarlaxle.

Entreri entspannte sich etwas. Der Söldnerführer war so etwas wie sein Mentor in der fremdartigen Welt der Dunkelelfenstadt von Menzoberranzan, die der Meuchelmörder bereits aus tiefster Seele hassen gelernt hatte, und wenn er dem durchtriebenen Dunkelelfen auch ganz gewiß nicht weiter traute, als er sehen konnte (und das war in der permanenten Dunkelheit des Unterreichs nicht besonders weit), so bedeutete seine bloße Anwesenheit doch zumindest einen gewissen Schutz vor den Ränken der unbekannten Frau.

Hoffte Entreri zumindest.

Er vermied es, die Frau anzusehen, ganz wie Jarlaxle es ihm eingetrichtert hatte, und warf stattdessen dem Söldnerführer aus den Augenwinkeln einen gehetzten Blick zu. Jarlaxle wirkte allenfalls amüsiert.

"Ruhig Blut, mein Freund", sagte er in der Oberflächensprache, woraus der Meuchelmörder schloß, daß die Drow-Frau diese nicht beherrschte. "Kniet Euch einfach hin und seht sie nicht an. Tharzee Da'Inshtrei ist die jüngste Tochter des dreiundzwanzigsten Hauses. Sie hat noch nie einen _rivvil_ gesehen. Ihr interessiert sie."

Falls diese Worte dazu gedacht waren, Entreri zu beruhigen (was sie gewiß nicht waren, Jarlaxles spöttischer Miene nach), dann verfehlten sie ihre Wirkung. Entreri wußte, daß nur höchst selten Frauen überhaupt die Schlupfwinkel der reinen Männertruppe von Bregan d'aerthe betraten. Meist waren es die jüngsten Töchter niedriger Adelshäuser, die im Auftrag der größeren Familien mit Jarlaxles Söldnertruppe verhandelten - einer Truppe, die es offiziell in der matriarchal strukturierten Gesellschaft von Menzoberranzan nicht einmal hätte geben dürfen. Aber auch die jüngsten Töchter der unwichtigeren Sippen zeichneten sich durch völlige Unberechenbarkeit aus, und wenn Entreri während seines Aufenthalts in dieser Stadt bereits etwas gelernt hatte, dann, daß es niemals gut war, irgendjemandes Interesse zu erregen.

Schon gar nicht das einer Frau.

Resigniert tat er, wozu Jarlaxle ihn angewiesen hatte, ließ sich auf die Knie nieder, hielt den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und versuchte, sich gegen alles zu wappnen, was da auf ihn zukommen mochte.

"Was macht ein _rivvil_ bei Bregan d'aerthe?" erkundigte die Frau sich interessiert, als der Mann mit kaum merkbarem Seufzen vor ihr auf die Knie sank. Jarlaxle schmunzelte.

"Er hat seinen Nutzen, glaubt mir."

"Ein schwächlicher Mensch?" fragte sie verwundert. Sie stieß spöttisch und nicht eben sanft mit dem Stiel ihrer Peitsche gegen Entreris Schulter. Auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zuckte es einen Moment lang auf wie Zorn, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

"Oh", machte Tharzee interessiert, der das kurze Aufblitzen nicht entgangen war, und Jarlaxle sagte sich, daß Entreri wohl gerade zu seinem Pech den Spieltrieb der Frau geweckt hatte. Er zuckte innerlich die Achseln und lehnte sich gegen eines der Waffenregale, die Entreri zuvor überprüft hatte.

Das konnte amüsant werden.

Tharzee umrundete den knieenden Mann mit langen, gemächlichen Schritten ihrer beeindruckenden Beine und musterte ihn dabei von allen Seiten. Dann fuhr ihre Hand in einer unfaßbar schnellen Bewegung nach vorne und riß Entreris Kinn in die Höhe, so daß er ihr ins Gesicht schauen mußte.

Sie spuckte ihn an.

Die grauen Augen des Meuchelmörders flammten auf, und Jarlaxle konnte sehen, wie sämtliche Muskeln seines schmalen Körpers sich anspannten. Aber erneut rang er seine Wut nieder und beherrschte sich. Die Frau ließ sein Kinn los, und er wischte sich, äußerlich völlig ruhig, mit dem Ärmel den Speichel von der Wange.

"Er ist ungebärdig", bemerkte Tharzee, an Jarlaxle gewendet, und der Söldnerführer lachte.

"Das wird sich geben, je länger er hier ist. So oder so."

"Wahrscheinlich." Sie begann wieder, um den Menschen herum zu schreiten. "Er sieht aus wie ein Kämpfer."

"Sogar ein sehr guter", nickte Jarlaxle. "Nach den Maßstäben der Oberflächenbewohner natürlich."

"Natürlich. Und nach den Maßstäben der Oberflächenbewohner", erkundigte Tharzee sich angelegentlich, "wäre er da ein attraktives Männchen?"

Jarlaxle lachte laut. "Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Aber ich denke doch, ja." Er sah Entreri an, der mißtrauisch wegen der plötzlichen Heiterkeit aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinauf schielte, und lachte wieder. "Ich habe das falsche Geschlecht, um das zu beurteilen, fürchte ich."

"Die Farben seiner Haut und seines Haars sind interessant", stellte Tharzee fest und ließ eine Hand neckend in Entreris dichten schwarzen Schopf gleiten. "Er gefällt mir. Er verdient es, ausgepeitscht zu werden für seine Unverschämtheit, aber sein Körper ist gut. Gebt Ihr ihn her?"

"Ich habe noch meine Pläne mit ihm", bedauerte Jarlaxle. "Und ich glaube nicht, daß Ihr viel Freude mit ihm hättet."

"Wie schade." Die dunklen Finger der Frau glitten weiter an Entreris Gesicht hinab und liebkosten die dunklen Schatten eines frisch abrasierten Barts auf seinen Wangen. "Ich finde ihn äußerst exotisch." Sie schob ihre Finger wieder unter das Kinn des Mannes und hob sein Gesicht. Diesmal beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und küßte ihn sanft und neckisch auf die Lippen. Entreri warf einen reichlich hilflosen Blick auf den achselzuckenden Jarlaxle, ehe er die Frau ansah und den Kuß erwiderte.

Der harte Stiel der Peitsche traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Diesmal war die Anstrengung, die es ihn kostete, auf den Knien zu verharren, schon beinahe übermenschlich. In den Bildern, die ihm für lange Sekunden vor den Augen tanzten, spielten ein schlanker schwarzer Frauenhals und sein eigener juwelenbesetzter Dolch eine große Rolle.

"Sie hat Euch nicht erlaubt, aufzublicken", kam Jarlaxles gelassener Kommentar aus seiner Ecke, und für einen Moment ersetzte der Hals des Söldnerführers in Entreris Wunschdenken den der Frau.

Tharzee sah auf den sichtlich vor Wut kochenden Menschen hinunter und fing an zu lachen.

"Oh, er ist köstlich, Jarlaxle."

"Es freut mich, daß er Euch gefällt, Tharzee. Wenn ich Euch jetzt nach draußen begleiten darf?" Der Söldnerführer war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß es ein unkalkulierbares Risiko darstellte, Artemis Entreris Selbstbeherrschung noch weiter zu reizen. Er hatte keine Lust, dem dreiundzwanzigsten Haus eine von Dolchstößen durchlöcherte jüngste Tochter erklären zu müssen. Tharzee verzog die vollen dunklen Lippen zu einem Schmollen, fügte sich aber. Offenbar war ihre Neugierde befriedigt.

"Leb wohl, kleiner _rivvil_."

Als Jarlaxle wieder in den Raum trat, hatte die hölzerne Seitenwand eines der Waffenregale ein Loch, durch das exakt Entreris blutig zerschrammte Faust paßte. Der Söldnerführer lachte und fand, daß er selten in einer Viertelstunde soviel Spaß gehabt hatte.

"Mein Eigentum zu zerschlagen, wird Euch bestenfalls wunde Fingerknöchel eintragen", scherzte er. Entreri antwortete mit einem wüsten Fluch.

"Ihr müßt ein wenig Nachsicht mit Tharzee zeigen", beharrte der Drow amüsiert. "Sie ist noch sehr jung und entsprechend neugierig. Und Ihr habt ihr eben gefallen."

Der Meuchelmörder stieß höhnisch den Atem durch die Nase, sagte aber nichts. Jarlaxle schmunzelte.

"Wenn Ihr einen Rat von mir annehmen wollt: Macht in der nächsten Zeit einen weiten Bogen um das dreiundzwanzigste Haus, Artemis Entreri."

_rivvil: _Drow für "Mensch" (bzw. alle Nicht-Dunkelelfen)


	3. Flirt à la Drow, Teil 2

_Disclaimer: Es gilt der übliche: Alles gehört R.A.Salvatore, und ich versuche, ihm seine Figuren unbeschädigt zurückzugeben... mehr oder weniger..._

_Dies ist die direkteFortsetzung von "Flirt à la drow"_

* * *

Einen Bogen um das dreiundzwanzigste Haus zu machen, war gar nicht so einfach. Nicht, wenn das dreiundzwanzigste Haus es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben schien, in Form seiner jüngsten Tochter plötzlich überall dort aufzutauchen, wo Artemis Entreri im Zuge seiner Verpflichtungen bei Bregan d'aerthe sein mußte. Aber Entreri war nicht umsonst in den Schatten von Calimhafen aufgewachsen - er verstand es, sich vor jemandem zu verbergen, dem er nicht begegnen wollte, selbst in der ihm unbekannten und bereits von Herzen verhaßten Welt des Unterreichs. Und so entspann sich ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zwischen ihm und der Frau, bei dem Entreri nur hoffen konnte, daß letztere irgendwann das Interesse verlöre. Der Mensch hatte keine Ahnung, was die Frau sich von dieser ausdauernden Verfolgung versprach, aber bei all den Abartigkeiten, wahllosen Brutalitäten und sinnlosen Folterungen von Nicht-Drow, deren Zeuge er in dieser Stadt tagtäglich wurde, verging ihm auch jede Lust, es sich auszumalen.

Eine verwöhnte adlige Drow hatte sich offenbar die Jagd auf ihn als Sport und Mittel gegen die Langeweile gewählt. Als ob diese Stadt nicht auch ohne diese zusätzliche Belastung grauenvoll genug war.

Es war während eines der endlosen "Tage" (denn in Wahrheit war diese Zeit natürlich ebenso vollkommen lichtlos wie die vorgebliche "Nacht"), die er in Donigarten mit dem Hüten von Goblins verbrachte, daß sein Schicksal ihn einholte. Zwar versuchte er noch, in die Wärmeschatten zwischen seinen Drowkameraden zu verschwinden, aber die weibliche Stimme, die das hörbar zufriedene _"Rivvil!" _gerufen hatte, war schon zu nahe.

_"Doer ghil, rivvil!"_ wiederholte dieselbe Stimme jetzt, und Entreri, der die Worte sogar so ungefähr verstand, atmete heftig aus und drehte sich langsam um. Er fing ein paar amüsiert-spöttische Blicke der Drow-Soldaten von Bregan d'aerthe ein, die ihn begleitet hatten, und hörte unterdrücktes Geflüster. Zweifellos fanden seine neuen "Kameraden" es höchst unterhaltsam, zuzusehen, wie der _rivvil_, den Jarlaxle aus irgendeinem Grund von der Oberfläche mitgebracht hatte, von einer Frau gedemütigt werden würde. Er bemerkte allerdings auch, wie einer der Drow, lautlos wie ein Schatten, am Ufer des Sees von Donigarten entlang huschte, zweifellos in Richtung der Höhlen, in die Bregan d'aerthe sich derzeit zurückgezogen hatte, um Jarlaxle zu informieren.

In der Hoffnung, daß der findige Anführer des Trupps ihn bald aus dieser unangenehmen Situation loseisen würde, und mit der festen Absicht, sich zu keiner unüberlegten Handlung hinreißen zu lassen, folgte der Meuchelmörder dem Befehl, ging zu der Frau hinüber und sank, den Blick fest auf den steinigen Grund zu seinen Füßen gerichtet, auf die Knie, noch ehe die Aufforderung dazu an ihn ergangen war.

Er hörte die Frau leise lachen über diesen vorauseilenden Gehorsam. Er fing die Worte _bwael_ und _rothrl_, "gut" und "gehorchen" aus dem nächsten Satz auf und nahm an, daß die Frau mit seiner Unterwürfigkeit zufrieden war. Oder vielleicht hatte sie auch _wael_ gesagt und ihn einen Narren genannt wegen seiner Hoffnung, daß sein Gehorsam irgendetwas an dem ändern würde, was sie für ihn geplant hatte. In dieser Stadt lief es fast auf das Gleiche hinaus.

Sie fing wieder an, ihn mit federnden Schritten zu umkreisen, und er seufzte innerlich, als lange schlanke Finger sich in sein Haar senkten. Ihre Nägel kratzten über die Haut seines Nackens. Er biß sich auf die Lippen.

Entreri konnte nur hoffen, daß Jarlaxle sich beeilte.

Vielleicht befürchtete auch Tharzee, daß die Ankunft des Söldnerführers ihrem Spiel ein abruptes Ende setzen könnte, denn ihren nächsten Satz deutete Entreri als einen Befehl. _Doer xuil uns'aa_ (oder so ähnlich) war ganz offenkundig eine Aufforderung, ihr zu folgen, und die Frau unterstützte den Satz mit einem mahnenden Klaps auf Entreris Hinterkopf. Der Mann blickte überrascht auf, erinnerte sich gerade noch daran, daß er die Frau nicht direkt anschauen durfte, und deutete mit einem Kopfschütteln auf die Goblin-Sklaven und die übrigen Soldaten von Bregan d'aerthe, während er die gegenüberliegende Höhlenwand fixierte.

_"Xund"_, sagte er und hoffte, daß der Tonfall, in dem er das Drow-Wort für "Arbeit" gebrauchte, nach höflichem Bedauern klang.

Tharzee lachte erneut, und eine ebenholzfarbene Hand - er würde nie begreifen, wieviel Kraft die dunkelelfischen Frauen in ihren schlanken Gestalten versteckten - packte ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn auf die Füße.

_"Doer xuil uns'aa"_, wiederholte sie, in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Zu Entreris Erleichterung sah sich nun doch einer der übrigen Soldaten genötigt, zugunsten des verachteten _dolbluth_ einzugreifen. Der Drow trat neben ihn und ließ, in respektvollem, aber doch recht energischem Tonfall, einen Schwall von Sätzen auf die Frau los, aus dem Entreri nur immer wieder die Worte _rivvil_ und _abban_ sowie des öfteren Jarlaxles Namen aufschnappte.

Tharzees ganze Entgegnung bestand darin, daß sie ihre Peitsche vom Gürtel nahm. Es war, wie Entreri noch von ihrer ersten Begegnung her wußte, "nur" eine mit normalen Lederriemen besetzte und nicht etwa eine jener aus lebenden Schlangen bestehenden Waffen, wie die Hohenpriesterinnen Lloths sie führten. Dennoch hob der Söldner, der neben Entreri stand, sofort beide Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. Als der Mensch ihn wütend anstarrte, zuckte er nur die Achseln. Er war nur ein Mann, seine Gegnerin aber eine Frau, der zu widersprechen oder gar handgreiflich zu widerstehen in einer Stadt wie Menzoberranzan schwer abzuschätzende Konsequenzen haben konnte. Und wegen eines _rivvil_ würde er dieses Risiko ganz sicher nicht auf sich nehmen.

_Gebt Bescheid!_ signalisierte Entreri hastig in den wenigen Gesten der Drow-Handzeichensprache, die er bereits von Jarlaxle erlernt hatte, ehe er sich, wieder mit demütig gesenktem Kopf, zu der wartenden Frau umdrehte. Der Drow zuckte unmerklich die Achseln und ließ den Menschen im Ungewissen darüber, ob Jarlaxle von dieser neuesten Bedrängnis für seinen Verbündeten erfahren würde.

Eine kaum merkliche Bewegung der Peitschenriemen, die neben den Stiefeln der Frau auf dem Erdboden schleiften, bedeuteten dem Meuchelmörder, daß die Frau keine weitere Verzögerung wünschte. Sie drehte sich um, und Entreri hob den Blick weit genug vom Boden, um einschätzen zu können, daß sie ihn über die Schulter erwartungsvoll ansah, dann ergab er sich innerlich seufzend in sein Schicksal und setzte sich in Bewegung, immer zwei respektvolle Schritte hinter der Frau, die sich, scheinbar ohne ihm irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, ihren Weg durch die stockfinsteren Gassen im Viertel der niedrigeren Häuser von Menzoberranzan suchte. Mehr als einmal überlegte er, während die Frau ihm den Rücken zuwendete, sang- und klanglos zu verschwinden, aber die diversen dunklen Schatten, die hin und wieder am Rand seines Sichtfelds auftauchten und bei denen es sich sehr vermutlich um Tharzees Eskorte handelte, ließen ihn den Gedanken ziemlich schnell vergessen. Gegen einen dieser verdammten, mit Gift getränkten Armbrustbolzen war er trotz all seiner Schnelligkeit machtlos, und er nahm an, daß seine neue weibliche Bekannte einen offenen Fluchtversuch nicht besonders wohlwollend aufnehmen würde.

Was sie von ihm wollte, konnte er nur vermuten, aber nach allem, was er aus seinem bisherigen Aufenthalt in Menzoberranzan über seine Gastgeber gelernt hatte, wagte er zu schließen, daß es in jedem Fall sadistisch und pervertiert sein würde und daß sein etwaiges Überleben dabei eher eine untergeordnete Rolle spielte. Ihr Weg führte sie durch mehrere gewundene Gassen zu einem der kleineren Stalagmitenhäuser von Menzoberranzan, das aber dennoch, wie die meisten der Adelspaläste der Dunkelelfen, verschwenderisch mit Säulen, Figuren und magischen Feenfeuern geschmückt war. Die Wachen am Tor, durch das sie schritten, salutierten bei Tharzees Anblick und waren wohlerzogen genug, sich nicht zu deutlich über den hinter der Frau her trottenden schwarzhaarigen Menschen zu wundern. Auch im Inneren des Hauses glühten hin und wieder bunte magische Lichtquellen und verwirrten Entreris ohnehin noch nicht völlig mit der Infravision vertraute Augen.

Tharzee schritt, noch immer ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen, vorbei an diversen Drow-Soldaten und Goblin-Sklaven durch einen langen Gang bis zu einer Tür, vor der zwei weitere Drow-Männer Wache standen. Die Frau entließ sie mit einem beiläufigen Wink, als sie durch die Tür trat. Entreri seufzte innerlich und folgte.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß er eines der prunkvollen Häuser der Drow von innen sah. Die Höhlen, in denen die Söldnertruppe Bregan d'aerthe ihr Zuhause fand, hatten zwar nichts mit solch luxuriösen Bauten gemeinsam, aber hin und wieder hatte Entreri Jarlaxle bei einem Besuch in den Adelshäusern Menzoberranzans begleiten dürfen. Allerdings hatten diese Besuche nie in die Schlafgemächer adliger Frauen geführt. Und das hier, unschwer zu erkennen an dem gewaltigen, mit Unmengen seidig glänzender Kissen und Decken überladenen Bett, dessen halb durchsichtige Vorhänge von vier zierlichen, aus schwarzem Stein gemeißelten Pfosten gehalten wurden, war ganz eindeutig ein Schlafzimmer.

Entreri begriff, daß sein Tod vorprogrammiert war, wenn ihm nicht rasch etwas einfiel. Falls die Frau vorhatte, wovon er dachte, daß sie es vorhatte - und die Räumlichkeiten ließen wenig andere Schlüsse zu - würde er diesen Tag keinesfalls überleben. Die Drow betrachteten alle anderen Rassen, insbesondere aber die von der Oberfläche, als ekelhaft und widerwärtig. Sogar wenn diese Frau experimentierfreudig genug war, um zur Befriedigung ihrer Neugierde für eine Weile über diese Tatsache hinweg zu sehen, so würde sie das Objekt und den Zeugen dieser Neugierde anschließend kaum am Leben lassen, dachte Entreri. Eine Frage des Prinzips und der Moral.

Er schüttelte hastig die aufkeimende Beklemmung ab, als die Frau wieder zu sprechen anfing. Sie redete viel zu schnell für ihn, aber das Wort _harl'il'cik, _das er aus dem Kauderwelsch heraushörte, ließ ihn prompt wieder auf die Knie fallen. Gut, daß manche Dinge in dieser Stadt immer wieder kehrten, kommentierte eine innere Stimme zynisch. Die Frau fing wieder an, mit seinem Haar zu spielen, und ließ einen Finger neckend an seiner Wange entlang gleiten. Sie redete jetzt ein wenig langsamer, als lege sie Wert darauf, daß ihr ausersehenes Opfer möglichst viel von dem begriff, was sie sagte.

_"Il'yivera jaluk." _- Hatte sie ihn gerade ein attraktives Männchen genannt? Entreri lachte grimmig auf und schüttelte den Kopf über die Absurdität des Ganzen. Es war vermutlich nicht die Reaktion, die von ihm erwartet wurde, denn im nächsten Moment trieb eine Serie von zwei, drei gedankenschnellen Peitschenhieben ihn auf die Füße und ließ ihn in die Mitte des Raums zurück flüchten. Die Riemen waren sicherlich magisch und wohl zusätzlich mit irgendwelchen beißenden Essenzen getränkt, denn die Hiebe durchschnitten den Stoff seines Hemds und seines Piwafwis wie Wasser und hinterließen brennende rote Striemen auf seiner Haut. Er hatte die Hände schon auf den Griffen seiner Waffen liegen, konnte sich aber gerade noch daran hindern, sie auch zu zücken.

Er nahm an, daß er tot wäre, sobald er die erste Klinge blank zöge. Die Wachen aus dem Vorzimmer waren kaum weit gegangen.

Die Frau lachte laut und herzlich, als sie den Mann mühsam seine eigene Wut bekämpfen sah. Sie warf die Peitsche achtlos aufs Bett, tat einen Schritt auf Entreri zu, umklammerte mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und küßte ihn hart auf die Lippen. Diese plötzliche Kursänderung traf Entreri unvorbereitet genug, damit er die Frau gewähren ließ. Tharzee ließ sein Gesicht ebenso abrupt wieder los und zupfte stattdessen an seinem zerrissenen Piwafwi.

_"Plynn tir dosst ofil'nisha." _- Kleider ablegen. In Anbetracht der Umstände konnte die Aufforderung den Mann zwar kaum noch überraschen, aber trotzdem war er immer noch nicht sicher, daß er seinen Ohren wirklich trauen durfte. Die Frau ging mit aufreizend federnden Bewegungen zum Bett, ließ sich graziös darauf niedersinken und zog einen der Vorhänge zur Seite.

_"Ssin'ssrigg"_, informierte sie ihn kurz und bündig über das, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Nun, auch diese Enthüllung traf Entreri nach dem überaus romantischen Vorspiel mit der Peitsche nicht mehr ganz unerwartet.

Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf und starrte ihr mißmutig und höchst ungezogen direkt ins Gesicht. _"Elgg uns'aa nin"_, verlangte er in seinem gebrochenen Drow. "Töte mich jetzt." Sie verzog die vollen dunklen Lippen zu einem Schmollen, das ohne die Peitsche, die bereits wieder in ihrer Hand lag, sicherlich entzückend an ihr ausgesehen hätte.

_"Ka dos rothrl xal usstan orn naut elgg dos." _Entreri verstand wieder nicht völlig, begriff aber doch, daß sie ihm in Aussicht stellte, ihn eventuell am Leben zu lassen, wenn er sich gehorsam zeigte - oder den Anforderungen gewachsen. Er stellte fest, daß die unmittelbare Androhung eines vermutlich ziemlich schmerzhaften Todes seine Leidenschaft nicht nennenswert erhöhte. Für einen Moment verspürte er fast so etwas wie einen Anflug von Mitgefühl für seine dunkelelfischen Geschlechtsgenossen, die offenbar täglich unter derartigem Druck operieren mußten.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung - es erklärte vieles in dieser völlig pervertierten Stadt.

_"Xal"_, wiederholte er skeptisch, und die Frau lächelte ein neckisches Lächeln und klopfte neben sich auf die seidenen Decken.

Mehr als ein "Vielleicht" würde Entreri nicht bekommen.

* * *

_Übersetzung der verwendeten Drow-Begriffe:___

"Doer xuil uns'aa." - Komm mit mir.

"Doer ghil, rivvil!" - Komm her, Mensch.

"Dos ph' biu il'yivera jaluk." - Du bist ein attraktives Männchen.

"Plynn tir dosst ofil'nisha" - Leg deine Kleider ab.

Anmerkung: Äh, Entreri spricht nicht besonders gut drow, wie wir wissen, und damals konnte er's noch fast gar nicht. Damit also nur wenig besser als ich. Die Begriffe stammen von diversen Seiten aus dem Netz.


	4. Flirt à la Drow, Teil 3

_Disclaimer: Immer noch der vom letzten Kapitel. Ich entschuldige mich im voraus, daß ich die eine Leihgabe in diesem Kapitel sogar schwer beschädigen werde... _

_Direkte Fortsetzung von "Flirt á la drow Teil 2". Diese Geschichte, die eigentlich kaum ein paar Seiten lang werden sollte, hat sich irgendwie verselbständigt. Nachdem sie nun schon Ewigkeiten auf meinem PC herumliegt und nicht fertig wird, poste ich, was ich habe. Ich weiß zwar ziemlich genau, wie die Geschichte um Tharzee enden soll, schreibe aber zur Zeit an einer ganz anderen Arti+Jarl-Story und fürchte, daß ich diese wohl nie mehr beenden werde. Sorry deswegen._

* * *

In Anbetracht der zufriedenen Miene, mit der die Frau sich eine ganze Weile später neben ihm in den Kissen räkelte (die Miene einer gesättigten Raubkatze, dachte der Meuchelmörder), ging Entreri einmal davon aus, daß er die in ihn gesetzten Erwartungen erfüllt hatte. Die schlanken dunklen Finger der Frau spielten jedenfalls lässig und entspannt mit dem krausen schwarzen Haar auf seiner Brust, das sie offenbar ziemlich zu faszinieren schien. Dabei plauderte sie fröhlich in ihrer Sprache, völlig ungerührt von der Tatsache, daß er kaum ein Wort dessen, was sie sagte, begriff.

Immerhin, das Wort _sae'uth_, "zufrieden", schnappte er des öfteren aus der einseitigen Konversation auf, und er gestattete sich immerhin, damit seinen verletzten Stolz, der in Menzoberranzan bisher so grausam gelitten hatte, ein wenig zu pflegen.

Umso schmerzhafter trafen ihn die harten Fußtritte, die ihn urplötzlich vom Bett auf den Fußboden schleuderten. Er fuhr herum, nackt, wie er war, und wollte instinktiv nach seinen Waffen langen, die neben der Frau auf einem marmornen Beistelltisch am Kopfende des Bettes lagen. Zwei Peitschenhiebe, schmerzhaft nach seiner Körpermitte gezielt, trieben ihn stattdessen in die Mitte des Raumes zurück. Tharzee ließ die magischen Riemen noch einmal durch die Luft schnalzen, dann rief sie ein paar Worte in einer Singsang-Stimme, die Entreri in böser Vorahnung für eine magische Beschwörung hielt.

Die Vorhänge des Betts begannen in bläulichem Licht zu glühen, und als Entreri sich ihnen erneut nähern wollte, prallte er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Tharzee, auf der anderen Seite der magischen Barriere, legte vergnügt den Kopf ein wenig schräg, ließ sich im Schneidersitz wieder aufs Bett fallen, klatschte zweimal in die Hände und rief erneut ein unbekanntes Wort.

Irgendwo hinter Entreri knirschte etwas. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er einen Abschnitt der scheinbar massiven Wand gerade eben im Fußboden verschwinden. Dahinter wurde ein schmiedeeisernes Gitter sichtbar, das im selben Moment anfing, unter leisem Rattern nach oben zu gleiten.

Durch die Geheimtür herein kam eine riesige Spinne.

Entreri stöhnte.

Er haßte Spinnen. Als Bewohner der Calim-Wüste hatte er stets gedacht, es könne kein Tier geben, das er je mehr verabscheuen würde als den Roten Skorpion, aber Menzoberranzan hatte ihn auch in diesem Punkt eines Besseren belehrt. Alle Drow-Familien hielten und züchteten Spinnen, und die Tiere quollen, in allen Farben und Größen, buchstäblich aus jedem dreckigen Loch dieser von sämtlichen Göttern verfluchten Stadt. Dieses Exemplar hier war noch nicht einmal besonders groß - es erreichte mit seinen sechs vorstehenden Knopfaugen nicht ganz Entreris Schulterhöhe - aber seine scharfkantigen Zangen troffen vor Geifer und öffneten und schlossen sich beim Anblick des hilflos im Raum stehenden Menschen so gierig, daß anzunehmen war, das Tiere habe gewaltigen Hunger und Entreri gerade als passendes Frühstück eingestuft.

Knurrend vor Wut, aber ohne das gemächlich in den Raum staksende Tier ganz aus den Augen zu lassen, fuhr er zu der Frau herum. Tharzee lächelte ihn vergnügt an.

_"Ussta lince'sa"_, stellte sie das achtbeinige Monster vor. Soso. Ihr Haustier also.

_"Velve!"_ forderte Entreri energisch. Eine Klinge, eine Waffe, irgendetwas. Wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance, das war alles, was er wollte. Die Frau langte hinter sich, nahm Entreris Schwert vom Tisch und wog ihn eine Weile nachdenklich in der Hand, ehe sie den Meuchelmörder wieder ansah und in schon fast kindlichem Strahlen den Kopf schüttelte.

_"Nau."_

Der Mann knurrte und wendete sich wieder seinem eigentlichen Feind zu. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Spinne hatte beschlossen, anzugreifen, solange ihre Beute noch in die frustrierende Unterhaltung mit der Dunkelelfe auf dem Bett vertieft war. Entreri sah die beiden scharfkantigen Zangen auf sich zu schießen und sprang hastig rückwärts, prallte dabei gegen einen Fußschemel, stolperte fast, bekam das zierliche Möbelstück (was war das bloß für ein Material? Knochen?) irgendwie zu fassen und schleuderte es dem Tier entgegen. Es splitterte zwischen den Zangen der Spinne wie Glas.

_"Naut natha bwael sarol"_, kommentierte die Frau aus ihrer Ecke und belehrte Entreri damit, daß sie ihr Mobiliar offenbar als Waffe für ungeeignet hielt.

Leider war das alles, was Entreri zur Verfügung stand.

Er hechtete zur Seite, ehe es dem Tier gelang, ihn in eine Ecke des verwinkelten Raumes zu drängen, und versuchte verzweifelt, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das Tier zu bringen, um wenigstens.so etwas Ähnliches wie einen Plan fassen zu können. Er hatte Glück. Die Spinne schien zu wissen, daß ihre Beute ihr nicht entgehen konnte, und ließ sich bei der Verfolgung Zeit. Mit leichtfüßigen, fast tänzelnden Bewegungen stakste sie auf ihren acht gegeneinander klickenden Chitinbeinen, deren unterste Glieder seltsam zur Seite abgeknickt waren, hinter dem flüchtenden Menschen her, und ihre Zangen öffneten und schlossen sich dabei mit schabenden Geräuschen. So gelassen, wie das Tier an die Situation heranging, war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, daß diese besondere Form der Fütterung nicht zum ersten Mal stattfand.

Wenn es nach Entreri ging, durfte sie heute freilich gerne ausfallen.

Ein Plan. Er brauchte einen Plan. Wenn es ihm gelang, an der Spinne vorbei und zur Tür zu gelangen - dann steckte er noch immer nackt und waffenlos in einem Palast voller Drowkrieger fest. Ein Fenster? Zu hoch, vermutlich magisch gesichert, und außerdem würde es ihn auch nur in den gut bewachten Innenhof des Hauses bringen, wo ihn dann wahrscheinlich Dutzende von Armbrustschützen aufs Korn nehmen würden. Vielleicht konnte er durch das offenstehende Gitter in den Gang entwischen, aus dem das Tier gekommen war. Vielleicht...

Die drei Atemzüge, die Entreri zwischen sich und das Tier gebracht hatte, waren vorüber, und die Spinne setzte ihre langen Beine plötzlich sehr viel schneller und zielstrebiger, diesmal fest entschlossen, sich den Leckerbissen nicht noch einmal entgehen zu lassen. Entreri wich erneut zur Seite aus, aber die Spinne hatte das Manöver diesmal erwartet und ließ ihre scharfen Zangen nach ihm schnappen. Eine streifte ihn noch, nur knapp, aber das reichte, um ihm einen häßlichen Kratzer an seiner rechten Hüfte beizubringen. Tharzee auf dem Bett klatschte bei diesem geglückten Angriff begeistert in die Hände, und Entreri schwor sich, der Frau den Hals umzudrehen, und wenn es seine letzte Tat auf dieser sterblichen Ebene wäre.

Vor allem hatte er genug von diesem ungleichen Kampf. Er brauchte eine Waffe, und zwar schnell. Mit diesem einen Gedanken stolperte er vor einer neuerlichen Attacke der Spinne davon, sprang und hängte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht an einen der kostbaren Webteppiche, die rundum die aus dem Felsen gehauenen Wände verdeckten. Zwar war dieses Gewicht nicht gerade groß, aber es reichte, um den Teppich, samt der massiven, schmiedeeisernen Stange, an der er hing, von der Wand zu reißen. Entreri zerrte die gewundene Stange etwas mühsam aus den Halteschlaufen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den jetzt freien Webteppich über das heranstaksende Tier zu schleudern. Die Spinne ließ ein empörtes Prusten hören, als der schwere Stoff über sie fiel, brauchte aber nicht einmal zwei Sekunden, um sich von dem lästigen Ding zu befreien.

Zeit genug für Entreri, seinen improvisierten Speer zu ergreifen und zuzustoßen.

Offenbar gab es irgendwo zwischen dem harten Chitinpanzer, dem zottigen schwarzen Pelz auf der Brust der Spinne und den sich öffnenden und schließenden Zangen tatsächlich so etwas wie einen verletzbaren Punkt, denn der neueste Laut, den das Tier hören ließ, klang schrill und schmerzerfüllt.

Und wütend. In erster Linie wütend.

Die Frau auf dem Bett schien bemüht, sich als unparteiisches Publikum zu erweisen, denn sie applaudierte diesmal Entreri, und zwar nicht weniger enthusiastisch als zuvor ihrem Haustier. _"Ves al xunor! _- Sehr gut gemacht! lobte sie, und hätte Entreri seinen Speer nicht noch zur Verteidigung gebraucht, hätte er in diesem Moment gewiß versucht, ihn nach ihr zu werfen. So blockte er stattdessen zwei neuerlich vorschnellende Zangen ab, ließ sich fallen, rollte unter dem verblüfften Tier durch und schlug seine Eisenstange mit aller Macht gegen das Gelenk eines der Chitinbeine. Die Spinne brüllte erneut, knickte leicht auf einer Seite ein, und Tharzee klatschte wieder begeisterten Beifall.

Entreri unterdrückte mühsam ein bitteres Lachen, als er, hinter dem Tier, wieder auf die Beine kam. Beide Gegner waren nun angeschlagen, aus einer nicht sichtbaren Wunde irgendwo in dem haarigen Brustkorb der Spinne sickerte eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit auf den Marmorfußboden, und das Tier brauchte merklich länger als vorher, um sich wieder zu dem Menschen umzudrehen. Die schwarzen Punkte ihrer vorstehenden Augen glitzerten und blinkten unfreundlich.

Aber Entreri wußte auch, daß er weit schlimmer dran war als das Tier. Bei seiner vorherigen Aktion hatte die Spinne mit einem Bein seine ohnehin schon blutige Hüfte getroffen, und der Schmerz ließ den Raum vor Entreris Augen rotieren. Die Wunde blutete nicht allzu stark, aber es genügte, um den Menschen soweit zu schwächen, daß er der Spinne nicht mehr viel entgegensetzen konnte.

Und das Tier schien das zu wittern. Noch bevor Entreri seine sekundenlange Benommenheit völlig abschütteln konnte, setzte die Spinne nach, überwand die Distanz zu dem taumelnden Meuchelmörder mit klickenden Schritten ihrer verbliebenen funktionstüchtigen Beine und stieß erneut mit ihren Kieferzangen zu. Es war purer Instinkt, der Entreri noch einmal ausweichen ließ, aber die abrupte Bewegung belastete sein verwundetes Bein, das prompt unter ihm wegknickte. Er landete halb auf dem Rücken, wollte sich hastig zur Seite rollen, aber ein neben seinem Kopf auf den Marmorfliesen aufgesetztes Spinnenbein schnitt ihm sehr effizient den Weg ab. Die Spinne stand über ihm, ihre schwarzen Knopfaugen funkelten hungrig, und von den Kieferzangen tropfte etwas, das an den Geifer eines tollwütigen Hundes erinnerte.

Wunderbar, dachte der Mann. Artemis Entreri, Meuchelmörder aller Meuchelmörder, gefressen von einer verdammten achtbeinigen Hausspinne.

"_Ilkalik_", hörte er in diesem Moment die Stimme der Frau, und das Tier erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Praktisch unhörbare Schritte nackter Drowsohlen näherten sich der Stelle, an der Entreri lag, und gleich darauf kamen Tharzees Unterschenkel in sein durch die über ihm aufragende Spinne leicht eingeschränktes Blickfeld. Die Frau redete weiter auf das Tier ein, während sie offenbar die Wunde begutachtete, die Entreri ihm geschlagen hatte. Sie hielt einen Tiegel mit Salbe in der Hand, dessen Inhalt sie vorsichtig auf die Verletzung der Spinne auftrug, unter zärtlichen Liebkosungen, als streichle sie einen Hund. Die Spinne beantwortete die Zärtlichkeit mit einem dumpfen Grollen, das ebensogut Wut wie Wohlbehagen ausdrücken konnte.

"_Sevir_", hörte Entreri dann zu seiner Erleichterung aus dem Geplapper der Frau heraus. Das Drow-Wort für "weggehen". Prompt setzte die Spinne sich in Bewegung, machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, von dem verwundeten Menschen fort, drehte sich dann um und lief gehorsam zurück zu dem kleinen Tor, durch das sie vor ein paar Minuten hereingekommen war und das sich sofort wieder hinter dem riesigen Tier schloß.

Entreri wagte vorsichtig, sich aufzusetzen. Noch konnte er kaum glauben, daß er eventuell diesen Tag doch überleben würde. Er warf einen Blick auf das sich schließende Fallgitter und dann einen zweiten, sehr viel längeren, auf die Drow-Frau, die noch immer, nackt wie Lloth sie geschaffen hatte, neben ihm stand. Tharzee fing diesen Blick auf und lachte leise, dann ging sie neben dem Menschen in die Hocke und begann, auch seine Wunde mit der kühlenden Heilsalbe zu bestreichen. Entreri nahm an, daß er sich geschmeichelt fühlen sollte darüber, daß er dieselbe Behandlung erhielt wie das geschätzte Haustier, aber dennoch packte er das Handgelenk der Frau und hielt es fest, während er ihr wütend ins Gesicht starrte.

Allein dafür hätte sie ihn vermutlich zu Tode peitschen lassen können. Aber offengestanden legte Entreri, nachdem er gerade so knapp den Zangen einer Riesenspinne entgangen war, nicht mehr allzu viel Wert auf die Feinheiten des Drow-Protokolls.

Tharzee wand ihre Hand fast mühelos aus seinem Griff und trug ungerührt weiter die Salbe auf. Entreri mußte zugeben, daß sie wunderbar half; die Verletzung heilte fast unverzüglich, beinahe, als hätte er einen magischen Heiltrank geschluckt. Dennoch hörte er nicht auf, die Frau haßerfüllt anzufunkeln, und schließlich ließ sie sich doch herab, diesen Blick zu bemerken.

"_Jivvin_", sagte sie mit einem Achselzucken, beiläufig, als verstehe sich das von selbst.

Ein Spiel. Entreri ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und wußte nicht, ob er lachen oder heulen sollte. Noch ein Zehntag in diesem verfluchten Nest, und er würde wahnsinnig werden.

Tharzee tätschelte ihm, ganz ähnlich wie zuvor der Spinne, im Aufstehen den Kopf, verstaute die Salbe in einem Kästchen, das in der Nähe auf einem Beistelltisch stand, und schritt dann auf langen schlanken Beinen wieder an Entreri vorbei, quer durch den Raum zurück zum Bett, auf dessen Rand sie sich elegant niederließ. Sie warf Entreri unter halb gesenkten Lidern einen Blick zu und streichelte mit der Hand suggestiv über die zerwühlten Decken.

_"Ssin'ssrigg?" _erkundigte sie sich, in einem Tonfall, der vermutlich verschämt klingen sollte und dennoch ein eindeutiger Befehl war, auch wenn sich die Unterlippe der Frau dabei in ganz entzückender Weise nach vorne schob.

Entreri gestattete sich einen Moment völliger Fassungslosigkeit, ehe er in grimmigem Lachen den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Immerhin, diesmal gab es dafür keine Peitschenhiebe, nur ein paar schmollende Blicke und ein erwartungsvolles Tappen einer schwarzen Hand auf den seidenen Bettlaken. Vielleicht sah sogar die Frau ein, daß sie dem verachteten _rivvil_ doch ein bißchen viel auf einmal zumutete.

Wie auch immer, dachte Entreri, als er sich unter leisem Ächzen vom Boden hochrappelte. An diesen Tag würde er noch lange denken.

-

Er schlief ein. So sehr er sich hinterher auch einen Narren schalt dafür, aber er schlief tatsächlich vor Erschöpfung in den ebenholzfarbenen Armen einer unberechbaren Dunkelelfe ein. Er nahm es als Indiz dafür, wie sehr ihn der Kampf gegen die Spinne, seine Verwundung und die Ansprüche einer doch recht fordernden Drow-Dame in Mitleidenschaft gezogen hatten. Dennoch gab es für eine derartige Unvorsichtigkeit natürlich keine Entschuldigung, und nach Entreris eigenen Anschauungen hätte er dafür den Tod zweifellos verdient gehabt.

Er erwachte gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzuerleben, wie die Spitze einer langen, von Gift nur so tropfenden Nadel in einer fließenden Bewegung in seinen Nacken gestoßen wurde. Im Reflex griff er erst nach Tharzees Fingern, die die Nadel hielten, dann nach ihrem Hals, aber schon auf halber Strecke merkte er, wie seine Finger kalt und gefühllos wurden. Eiskristalle schienen sich in seinem Blut auszubreiten, und sein gesamter Körper erstarrte in einer Lähmung, die alles bis auf die Augenlider erfaßt hielt. Schwer und gefühllos wie ein Marmorblock sackte Entreri bäuchlings zurück in die Kissen.

Die Frau lächelte ihn zufrieden an und schaute dann über seinen Kopf hinweg, als warte sie auf etwas.

Unmittelbar darauf spürte der gelähmte Mensch, daß etwas offenbar ziemlich Großes und Schweres vorsichtig auf das riesige Bett kletterte. Er konnte den Kopf nicht wenden, um sich zu vergewissern, aber der scharfe Raubtiergeruch, das mißgünstige Zischen und das Geräusch gegeneinander schabender Chitinplatten sagten ihm genug. Zu allem Überfluß packte die Frau jetzt mit festem Griff seine Schultern und drehte ihn auf den Rücken - vermutlich, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, dem nahenden Tod ins Auge zu schauen. Sie bettete den schwarzhaarigen Kopf des Meuchelmörders dabei geradezu zärtlich auf ihre Schulter, aber die Geste verlor viel an Wirkung durch die gewaltigen, messerscharfen Zangen, die sich direkt über Entreris Kopf unaufhörlich öffneten und wieder schlossen. Der Gestank, der dabei aus dem Maul des Tieres kam, nahm Entreri fast den Atem.

Sein Hirn raste, aber diesmal gab es wirklich keinen Ausweg. Das war es also gewesen. Er hatte seinen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht. Entreri hatte in frühester Jugend gelernt, daß das Leben keine Fehler verzieh - keinen, nicht einmal den geringsten - aber nur einer im Leben jedes Menschen entschied über Tod und Leben.

Das Leben. Nach Entreris Ansicht war es nichts als eine gigantische Version jenes grausamen Spiels, das in den Calimhafener Gilden gerne zum Eliminieren unerwünschter Gildenangehöriger eingesetzt wurde: ein riesiger "Vierteltisch". Vier Gläser auf einer sich rasend schnell drehenden Platte, und eines von ihnen enthielt Gift. Wer daraus trank, hatte verloren. Die Regeln des Spiels waren ebenso klar und eindeutig wie das Resultat endgültig, und jeder Teilnehmer tat folglich sein Möglichstes, sie soweit es ging zu seinen Gunsten zu verbiegen. Über drei Jahrzehnte lang hatte Entreri dieses grausame Spiel nun gespielt, und zwar meisterlich. Und noch während er innerlich wütend aufschrie, sein Wille und sein Zorn sich weigerten, das Unvermeidbare zu akzeptieren, fragte eine kaum hörbare Stimme ihn, ob ein Teil von ihm das nahende Ende nicht sogar begrüßte.

Undeutlich hörte er die Frau in ihrer unverständlichen Sprache auf das Tier einreden. Die gewaltigen Zangen über seinem Kopf bewegten sich unaufhörlich, aber zu seinem Entsetzen waren es nicht sie, sondern der harte, chitinartige Panzer des Spinnenunterleibs, der sich dem hilflosen Menschen näherte. Aus dem hinteren Ende des Tiers schob sich gemächlich ein Stachel. Unfähig, sich zu rühren, ja, selbst unfähig, zu schreien, sah Entreri zu, wie die messerscharfe Spitze sich in seinen Oberschenkel bohrte, direkt neben den rötlichen Narben, die auf seine vorherige Verwundung zurückzuführen waren. Ein gepeinigtes Keuchen zwängte sich zwischen seinen zusammengepreßten Zähnen hindurch, als das Fleisch über fast zwei Handbreit Länge sauber wie mit dem Messer aufgeschnitten wurde.

Es war beinahe das Letzte, was er sah, ehe eine gnädige Ohnmacht ihn überwältigte. Beinahe. Das Allerletzte waren die grauen, grob ovalen und von glitschigem Schleim bedeckten Gegenstände, die aus einer Öffnung am Hinterleib der Spinne in die offene Wunde glitten. Dann spürte er noch das tröstende Tätscheln einer dunklen Frauenhand an seiner Wange, und ließ sich freudig von einer Schwärze einfangen, aus der er hoffte, nie wieder erwachen zu müssen.

_

* * *

_

_Übersetzung der verwendeten Drow-Begriffe:_

_"ussta lince'sa" - mein Haustier_

_"sae'uth." - zufrieden._

_"sevir" - "geh weg"_

_"ilkalik" - "Halt!"_

_"Ves al xunor! - sehr gut gemacht._


	5. Flirt à la Drow, Teil 4 letzter Teil

_Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, aber nach einem Jahr habe ich tatsächlich ein Ende für diese unsägliche Geschichte. Es ist vermulich nicht mehr richtig im selen Stil, aber ich hasse es eigentlich, halbe Sachen im Internet stehen zu haben. Also, ich bitte um Entschuldigung._

_Es gilt der übliche Disclaimer: alle erkennbaren Figuren gehören R.A. Salvatore.  
_

* * *

Das Schicksal in Gestalt seiner dunkelelfischen Wärter tat ihm diesen Gefallen leider nicht. Aber wer auch immer den ohnmächtigen Meuchelmörder wie einen Sack Unrat in einer der dunklen Ecken Menzoberranzans abgeladen hatte, war immerhin so freundlich gewesen, ihm seine zerfetzte Kleidung überzuwerfen und sich eine Stelle auszusuchen, die es Jarlaxles Spionen leicht machte, den Menschen zu finden. Entreri erwachte zwar immer wieder kurz von den Schmerzen, als zwei Drow ihn reichlich grob unter den Achseln packten und durch dunkle Höhlengänge zum Hauptquartier von Bregan d'aerthe schleppten, aber er kam erst wieder wirklich zu sich, als er in einem von Feenfeuern schwach erleuchteten Raum auf einer Pritsche lag, während ein Heiler an seinem taub werdenden Bein herumfummelte und ein weiteres schwarzes Gesicht, aus dem ein rotes Auge und eine rote Augenklappe leuchteten, unter einem breitkrempigen Hut vergnügt zu ihm hinunter sah.

"Wirklich", sagte Jarlaxle im Ton einer väterlich-freundlichen Rüge. "Ich hatte Euch doch gewarnt, Euch von der Dame fernzuhalten. Wieso hört Ihr nie auf mich? Gerade von Euch hätte ich nicht erwartet, daß Ihr Euch so von Eurer Leidenschaft mitreißen lassen würdet..."

Entreri antwortete mit einem ganzen Wust an Flüchen, die nur zum Teil an den Söldnerhauptmann, zum Teil auch an den zweiten Dunkelelfen gerichtet waren, der inzwischen kaltblütig begonnen hatte, die Wunde, die offenbar durch Tharzee wieder auf magische Weise geschlossen worden war, mit einem nicht ganz sauberen Dolch aufzuschneiden. Während der Heiler wahrscheinlich kein Wort verstand, lachte Jarlaxle laut auf über die ungewöhnliche Gefühlsregung des sonst so beherrschten Menschen.

"Nun, Ihr müßt die Dame wirklich schwer beeindruckt haben", resümierte er dann. "Es ist allgemein bekannt, daß die Familie Da'Inshtrei allergrößten Wert auf ihre Spinnenzucht legt. Als Wirt für die zu schlüpfenden Eier ausgesucht zu werden, ist eine große Ehre für einen bloßen _rivvil_."

Statt einer Antwort griff der verwundete Mensch nach seinem Drow-Säbel und versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Die Schmerzen, die sofort durch sein Bein schossen, hinderten ihn freilich effektiv daran. Jarlaxle lachte nur noch ein wenig vergnügter.

"Ihr solltet Euch besser schonen. Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt heute schon genügend körperliche Anstrengungen hinter Euch."

Entreri ließ sich mit einem resignierten Aufstöhnen wieder auf die Pritsche fallen und beschloß, die unüberhörbare Anzüglichkeit zu ignorieren. "Diese Dinger in meinem Bein", sagte er stattdessen, keuchend, weil die Schmerzen ihm fast den Atem nahmen. "Es sind Eier, ja? Und wenn die Spinnen daraus schlüpfen..."

"... fressen sie ihren Wirt schön langsam von innen auf", bestätigte Jarlaxle freimütig. "Und zwar wirklich langsam, also über den Lauf von zwei bis drei Wochen, damit der Wirt sich noch möglichst lange am Leben halten und die Kleinen mit frischem Fleisch versorgen kann. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, daß es sich um eine sehr unangenehme Todesart handelt."

Der Meuchelmörder schauderte, notierte aber mit Erleichterung, daß der Heiler, der mit der blutigen Dolchklinge in seinem Fleisch herumwühlte, soeben ein schleimtriefendes graues Spinnenei daraus hervorholte. Auch Jarlaxle musterte den Vorgang einen Moment lang mit zufriedenem Nicken, ehe er sich wieder an seinen menschlichen Patienten wendete.

"Dennoch, ich finde, Ihr solltet stolz darauf sein, von Tharzee für diese sehr... speziellen Aufgaben ausgewählt worden zu sein." Er grinste. "Einmal unabhängig von der Spinnenbrut, meine ich. Soweit ich informiert bin, hatte die Dame bisher vor Euch nur drei Liebhaber überhaupt." Entreri hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, um dem Drow-Söldner deutlich zu machen, wieviel Interesse er an den Bettgeschichten dieser Frau aufbrachte, aber im selben Moment schob der Heiler die Dolchspitze noch ein wenig tiefer in die Wunde, und alles, was aus Entreris Kehle kam, war ein halb gurgelnder Schmerzenslaut. Jarlaxle verzog einmal mitfühlend das Gesicht und fuhr dann ungerührt fort: "Der erste Mann, den sie auf ihr Lager holte, war der damalige Liebhaber ihrer eigenen Mutter, soweit ich informiert bin - dumme Situation für den armen Kerl, denn beide Frauen sind sehr besitzergreifend, und egal, was er tat, er mußte immer eine der beiden verärgern. Nun ja, soweit ich mich erinnere, kam er dann ohnehin bei einem Gefecht an der Oberfläche ums Leben. War vielleicht das Beste für ihn. Der zweite war ein einfacher Soldat, der ein bißchen zu laut mit der ihm erwiesenen Gunst herumprahlte und sich ein bißchen zu viele Freiheiten deswegen herausnahm. Ein ganz seltsames Mißgeschick; man fand ihn eines Morgens mit gebrochenem Genick unterhalb eines der Türme des Hauses..."

"Und der dritte?" Nicht, daß Entreri es wirklich wissen wollte, aber der zweite Dunkelelf hatte gerade das nächste bluttriefende Spinnenei aus seinem Bein geholt, und wenn der Mensch sich nicht sehr getäuscht hatte, dann hatte er aus der halb aufgebrochenen, lapprigen Schale etwas wie wild zappelnde Beine hervorragen gesehen... Jarlaxle beantwortete die gekeuchte Erkundigung freilich nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem breiten, vielsagenden Grinsen, während er sich mit schlanken schwarzen Fingern grüßend gegen den eigenen Hut tippte, und Entreri konnte ein bitteres Lachen nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Das auch noch.

Der Söldnerführer wendete sich schmunzelnd und auf drow an den Heiler, der zur Bestätigung einmal nickte und aus einer Tasche seines weiten Piwafwi eine ähnliche Salbe hervorholte, wie auch Tharzee sie verwendet hatte.

"Wartet!" sagte Entreri hastig. "Da... da muß noch eines sein... ich bin ganz sicher, daß es drei Eier..." Er redete nicht fertig, als er die amüsiert-schlaue Miene des Söldnerführers sah, der prompt einen halbherzigen Versuch unternahm, eine der Situation eher angemessene betrübte Miene aufzusetzen. Kalte Wut ersetzte auf einen Schlag die bleiernen Schmerzen, die den Meuchelmörder zu überwältigen drohten.

"Das ist nicht Euer Ernst."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid", seufzte Jarlaxle und hob bedauernd die Hände. "Das Haus Da'Inshtrei ist ein überaus wichtiger Handelspartner für uns, und wir können uns nicht leisten, seine Repräsentantin zu verärgern."

"Holt dieses Ding aus mir heraus!" Mit einer gedankenschnellen Bewegung hatte der Meuchelmörder nun doch seinen Säbel gepackt und wollte ihn in Richtung des Heilers niedersausen lassen - vermutlich selbst nicht sicher, ob er damit dem Drow die Hände abhacken oder selbst mit der Waffe das Spinnenei aus seinem Fleisch stochern wollte. Mindestens ebenso rasch und mit einem Griff wie eine Stahlklammer hatte Jarlaxle freilich die Handgelenke des Menschen umklammert, entwand ihm die Klinge und zwang den Patienten zurück auf das Krankenlager.

"Ich sage doch, es ist mir nicht möglich", wiederholte er dann, als sei gar nichts passiert, und schüttelte den Kopf so heftig, daß selbst die Diatryma-Feder auf seinem Hut augenscheinlich verzweifelt ob dieser Tatsache hin und her wippte. "Seht Ihr, daß nur eines von drei Eiern am Ende schlüpft, ist nicht ungewöhnlich, da die jungen Spinnen sich, sofern sie einander im Körper ihres Wirts begegnen, üblicherweise gegenseitig auffressen. Wenn jedoch gar keines der Jungtiere schlüpft, so würde Tharzee zweifellos Verdacht schöpfen."

"Dieses Vieh wird mich umbringen!"

"Vielleicht auch nicht", wandte der Söldnerführer ein, und seine hoffnungsvolle Miene bei diesen Worten in Verbindung mit dem boshaft-amüsierten Funkeln in seinem einen sichtbaren Auge wäre vermutlich höchst komisch anzusehen gewesen, hätte nicht Entreris Leben dabei auf dem Spiel gestanden. - "Man hat schon von Fällen gehört, in denen der Wirt überlebt hat. Solange das kleine Spinnchen kein lebenswichtiges Organ in Eurem Körper verletzt..."

"Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein..." Entreri kämpfte erneut gegen die Ohnmacht an, als der Heiler reichlich grob begann, einen Verband anzulegen, und eine Welle von Schmerzen sein Bein durchlief.

"Ach, Ihr macht das schon", ermutigte Jarlaxle schmunzelnd. "Und für die erste Zeit werdet Ihr auch gar keine besonderen Schmerzen leiden, sobald die Wunde erst einmal verheilt ist; Ihr könnt Euren Pflichten also ganz wie gewohnt nachgehen. Findet Euch einmal täglich bei mir ein, damit ich mir Euer Bein ansehen kann. - Haben wir noch einen Heiltrank für unseren Verbündeten?" erkundigte er sich bei dem anderen Drow, der ihm wortlos eine kleine Phiole hinüberreichte. "Wunderbar. Trinkt dies, sobald Ihr in Eurem Quartier seid, und dann schlaft Euch aus. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Entreris Gesicht war steinern, und als er die Phiole ergriff, zeichneten sich unter der braunen Haut weiß die Fingerknöchel ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwang er die Beine von der Bahre, unterdrückte jeden noch so leisen Schmerzenslaut, als er aufstand, packte heftig den Stock, den der schmunzelnde Söldnerführer ihm hinhielt, und humpelte mühsam hinaus.

Er hatte den Raum noch nicht ganz verlassen, als Jarlaxle, der noch immer vergnügt am Rand des Betts saß, wie beiläufig eine Hand hob. Völlig unvermittelt teilte sich die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und offenbarte eine magisch verborgene Pforte, durch die zwei Drow-Krieger traten, die sich auf einen Wink des Söldnerhauptmanns anschickten, dem Menschen zu folgen. "Seht zu, daß er keine Dummheiten macht und etwa selber versucht, das Spinnenei zu entfernen."

Er und der Heiler sahen den beiden hinterher, bis sie verschwunden waren, dann bemerkte der zweite Drow: "Ich bewundere Euren Einfallsreichtum, Herr."

"Aber?"

"Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Eure Motive begreife. Wünscht Ihr den Menschen nun zu Tode zu foltern?"

"Entreri?" Jarlaxle lachte leise. "Aber ganz im Gegenteil. Ich empfinde seine Anwesenheit als herrlich erfrischend und möchte sie auf keinen Fall missen."

"Es ist höchst selten, daß ein Wirt einer Jungspinne überlebt", gab der Heiler zu bedenken, aber Jarlaxle tat den Einwand mit einer Handbewegung ab.

"So selten auch wieder nicht, und wir haben es schließlich nicht mit irgendjemandem zu tun. Habt Ihr vergessen, wie der Mensch aussah, als wir ihn hierher brachten? Hättet Ihr damals gedacht, daß er überleben würde? Ich bin sicher, Artemis Entreri ist viel zu stur, um an einem Spinnenei zu sterben. Und er wird viel aus seinem Aufenthalt bei uns lernen."

"Was könnte das sein?" fragte der Drow zurück, seine Miene schwankend zwischen Verständnislosigkeit und Abscheu.

"Daß es, wenn man inmitten einer Flut steht, natürlich für das eigene Überleben notwendig ist, den Kopf so hoch erhoben zu tragen wie nur möglich", gab Jarlaxle etwas gedankenverloren zurück. "Aber daß man ihn notwendigerweise auch einmal unter Wasser senken muß, um nach versunkenen Schätzen zu tauchen."

Der Heiler war nun endgültig verwirrt, zumal ihm als Bewohner des Unterreichs Metaphern mit Bezug zu Meer und See ziemlich fremd waren, und Jarlaxle verzichtete darauf, ihm seine Gedankengänge zu erklären. Wie hätte er dem Drow auch begreiflich machen können, was ihn bewog, diesem so seltsamen Menschen, der in mancher Hinsicht dunkelelfischer war als die meisten Drow, eine Lehre erteilen zu wollen? Wußte er es doch selbst kaum. Aber Menzoberranzan würde für Artemis Entreri einen Wendepunkt bedeuten. So hatte Jarlaxle es beschlossen. Und Jarlaxle war es gewohnt, daß seine Pläne aufgingen.

-

Die nächsten Tage gehörten mit zum Entsetzlichsten, das Artemis Entreri je erlebt hatte. Er erwachte mit einem merkwürdig tauben und pochenden, wenn auch nicht sonderlich schmerzenden Bein. Der Heiltrank, den er bekommen hatte, hatte gut gewirkt, und als er sich wie befohlen bei Jarlaxle meldete, nötigte dieser, nachdem er die Wunde sorgfältig begutachtet hatte, ihm noch einen weiteren Stärkungstrank auf und bestand darauf, daß der Meuchelmörder ihn noch in seinem Beisein zu sich nahm. Anschließend wurde Entreri, wie so häufig, anstandslos zum Goblinhüten in die spinnenverseuchten Gefilde von Donigarten geschickt.

Und zwar unter strikter Bewachung, wie dem Menschen nur zu rasch klar wurde. Wohin er sich auch wendete, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, in ein Versteck zu entwischen, um in einer verzweifelten Aktion den Dolch an seinem Bein anzusetzen - vor den wachsamen roten Augen seiner Verfolger gab es kein Entrinnen. Offenbar war ganz Bregan d'aerthe abgestellt, um aufzupassen, daß der verwünschten Spinnenbrut, die in Entreris Körper heranwuchs, nur ja kein Leid geschah. Von dem Moment an, an dem er die Augen aufschlug, bis zu dem, an dem er sich schlafen legte, fand er sich unter strenger Beobachtung durch jeden einzelnen Drow, dem er begegnete. Und der Meuchelmörder konnte noch so sehr versuchen, mit seinen Bewachern Katz und Maus zu spielen: wann immer er glaubte, seine jeweiligen Verfolger abgeschüttelt zu haben, trat unweigerlich irgendwo ein weiter aus den Wämeschatten des Unterreichs.

Das Spiel dauerte ohnehin nur wenige Tage. Solange, bis Entreris Bein anfing, steif zu werden, anzuschwellen und sich mehr und mehr schwarz zu verfärben. Von da an war der Mensch ohnehin zu eingeschränkt in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit, als daß er noch eine Chance gesehen hätte, sein Vorhaben in die Tat unzusetzen. Das Bein pochte unablässig, und ob es nun Einbildung war oder nicht, der Mensch war fest überzeugt zu spüren, wie sich etwas unter seiner Haut bewegte, die inzwischen vom Oberschenkel bis übers Knie hinab merkwürdig ledrig geworden war und sich anfühlte wie ein straff gespanntes Tuch. Auch die Schmerzen wurden von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Dennoch schleppte er sich auf Befehl eines höflich-besorgten, aber unerbittlichen Söldnerführers noch fast einen kompletten Zehntag unter zunehmendem Fieber hinaus nach Donigarten. Ab dem zehnten Tag verordnete Jarlaxle, der bei jeder Visite heftig auf drow mit seinen Heilern diskutierte, strikte Bettruhe. Er sah höchstpersönlich mehrmals täglich nach dem Patienten, der sich inzwischen in einem Zustand befand, in dem sein Wahrnehmungsvermögen so getrübt war von Schmerzen und den diversen Tränken, die ihm eingeflößt wurden, daß er kaum noch wußte, was mit ihm passierte.

Er erinnerte sich allerdings genau daran, daß er, bevor diese Spinne ihn allmählich von innen her auffraß, Jarlaxle noch den Hals umdrehen mußte.

Das wußte er auch noch, als das Ziel seiner Mordlust eines Morgens an seinem Lager stand und ihm half, sich auf die Beine zu quälen - respektive auf das eine, das das Gewicht des Menschen noch trug. Jarlaxle hakte sich bei dem zierlichen Menschen unter, und gestützt auf den Söldnerführer sowie begleitet von einem bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Trupp aus Kriegern von Bregan d'aerthe humpelte er dann in Richtung eines von Feenfeuern erleuchteten Gebäudes, das ihm von einem früheren Ausflug ja schon bestens bekannt war: dem Anwesen des Hauses Da'Inshtrei.

Tharzee empfing die Abordnung - und insbesondere Jarlaxle - mit an Begeisterung grenzender Freude. Viel fehlte nicht, und sie wäre dem Söldnerhauptmann um den Hals gefallen. Entreri sah sich währenddessen ohne viel Federlesens von den Bregan d'aerthe-Soldaten auf eine Ottomane gebettet, und einer der Drow schlitzte mit einem Messer reichlich unzeremoniell Entreris Hosenbein auf, so daß man den unförmigen schwarzen Klumpen, zu dem der Oberschenkel des Menschen inzwischen mutiert war, gut einsehen konnte.

"Meine bezaubernde Tharzee", sagte Jarlaxle unterdessen, nachdem er eine seiner üblichen theatralischen Verbeugungen vollführt und sich den Hut wieder auf die Glatze gestülpt hatte. Es klang nach dem liebevollen Tadel eines wohlmeinenden Onkels gegenüber einem Kind, das geglaubt hat, mit einem dummen Streich durchzukommen. "Ich bin hier, um Euch Euer Eigentum zurückzubringen. Mir scheint, Ihr habt bei Eurer letzten Begegnung mit einem meiner Soldaten etwas in seinem Bein vergessen..."

"Das ist ganz reizend von Euch." Tharzees Lächeln war zu einem Drittel verführerisch, zu einem Drittel erwartungsvoll, und in den Rest bemühte sie sich wohl zu gleichen Teilen Verlegenheit und Reumütigkeit zu legen, was ihr gründlich mißlang. "Aber kommt Ihr nicht ein wenig früh? Man hat mir gesagt, daß die optimale Wuchsphase bis zum Schlüpfen für Spinnen dieser Art mindestens..."

"Ich bin überzeugt, man hat Euch falsch berichtet", versicherte Jarlaxle in einem Ton, der besagte, daß er nicht weiter darüber zu diskutieren gedachte. "Abgesehen davon muß ich mich doch sehr über Euch wundern. Als langjährige Verbündete unserer Organisation sollte Euch bewußt sein, daß für uns von Bregan d'aerthe unsere Männer unser Kapital sind. Ich schätze es überhaupt nicht, sie verstümmelt zu sehen, und ich hatte Euch, meine ich, deutlich gesagt, daß mir sehr an diesem _rivvil_ gelegen ist."

Erneut gab Tharzee sich alle Mühe, zerknirscht auszusehen, mit mäßigem Erfolg. "Ich werde es in Zukunft berücksichtigen. Wie geht es dem Menschen denn?"

"Seht selbst." Mit einladender Geste gab er den Weg frei an Entreris Krankenbett. Tharzee streifte das schweißbedeckte Gesicht des Meuchelmörders einmal mit einem beiläufigen Blick und betrachtete dann strahlend seinen schwarz verfärbten, angeschwollenen Oberschenkel. "Oh, ich danke Euch, Jarlaxle, daß Ihr Euch mit ihm herbemüht habt. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt! Seid Ihr wirklich ganz sicher, daß wir sie schon schlüpfen lassen können? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn etwas schiefgeht. Der Wert dieser Spinnen ist unermeßlich! Ihr würdet mir für einen Verlust haften müssen..."

"Und Ihr mir im gegenteiligen Fall für den Verlust eines meiner Soldaten", konterte Jarlaxle trocken. Tharzee seufzte ergeben und setzte wieder ihr erwartungsvolles Lächeln auf.

"Nun gut, nun gut, ich will Euch ja glauben. Laßt Euren Mann beginnen." Sie deutete dabei auf einen der Drow-Begleiter Jarlaxles, der bereits mit gezücktem Dolch neben Entreris Bett stand. Der Mensch, dem ein zweiter Drow inzwischen einen Streifen Stoff in den Mund geschoben hatte, auf den er beißen konnte, ließ ein ersticktes Gurgeln hören, als die blanke Klinge durch das schwarz verfärbte Fleisch stieß.

"Oh, vorsichtig, bitte vorsichtig!" bat Tharzee erschrocken. "Das Tier darf auf gar keinen Fall verletzt werden!"

Entreri, ohnehin nur noch halb bei Sinnen, wußte im Grunde, daß es ein Fehler war. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, daß sein Blick hinunter zu seinem eigenen Bein glitt. Genau in dem Moment, als der Drow ein vielleicht handtellergroßes, von Blut, Schleim und Eiter triefendes Etwas mit acht langen, wild zappelnden Beinen aus der Wunde zog... Der Mensch warf hastig den Kopf zur Seite, ehe der Anblick dazu führte, daß er sich übergeben mußte. Diese Schwäche durfte er sich vor den Drow-Soldaten, die ihn umringten, nicht leisten.

Obwohl ihn, bei genauerer Beobachtung, von einigen der Dunkelelfen ungewöhnlich mitfühlende Blicke trafen. Wäre ihre Haut nicht so schwarz gewesen, hätte man sie vielleicht sogar blaß werden sehen können.

"Oh!" Tharzee dehnte den Laut wie ein begeistertes Kind und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. "Oh, sie ist wunderbar, ganz entzückend! Und schon so kräftig!" Ohne auf das Blut und den Eiter zu achten, die ihr über die beringten Hände liefen, nahm sie dem Drow (der seinerseits merklich mit einem Würgereiz kämpfte) die Spinne aus der Hand und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht, als wolle sie einen kleinen Hund oder eine junge Katze liebkosen. "Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause, meine Hübsche! - Seht doch nur, Jarlaxle! Ist sie nicht reizend?"

Es gab vieles, das Artemis Entreri, ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß er ihn dreimal täglich an den heißesten Fleck in den Neuen Höllen wünschte, heimlich an Jarlaxle bewunderte. Und auch wenn er es später nie zugeben sollte: Das freundlich-interessierte Lächeln, mit dem der Söldnerführer, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, sich über den schleimtriefenden Klumpen Pelz, Beine und Zangen beugte, der ihm da hingehalten wurde, stand auf der Liste dieser Dinge ganz weit oben. "Bezaubernd", bestätigte Jarlaxle pflichtschuldigst. "Ganz allerliebst."

"Das hat Euer _rivvil_ sehr gut gemacht", gab Tharzee das Kompliment prompt zurück, und eine schleimverschmierte Hand tätschelte kurz lobend Entreris Wange. "_Ves al xunor_", fügte sie dann, betont langsam und deutlich, hinzu. "Sehr gut gemacht."

"Meinen Dolch", knurrte der Meuchelmörder zur Entgegnung, allerdings in der Oberflächensprache. Jarlaxle gluckste amüsiert.

"Zwei, drei Tage", versicherte er im selben Idiom. "Dann seid Ihr wieder vollkommen der Alte."

"Danach paßt besser auf Euren Hals auf!"

Der Söldnerführer lachte heiter und wendete sich wieder an die Frau. "Er fühlt sich geehrt, für diesen Dienst am Haus Da'Inshtrei ausgewählt worden zu sein." Tharzee machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, den Widerspruch zwischen den zornblitzenden Blicken des Menschen und dieser sehr freien Übersetzung zu kommentieren.

"Ich finde ihn nach wie vor eine überaus interessante Kreatur", sagte sie stattdessen. "Ihr gebt ihn immer noch nicht her?"

"Tut mir leid."

"Er würde bei mir gut behandelt werden", versicherte Tharzee treuherzig. "Ich habe immerhin Erfahrung mit der Haltung exotischer Haustiere." Wie zum Beweis hob sie die Jungspinne in ihren Händen empor. Sie mußte inzwischen schon mit beiden Händen zupacken, denn das Tier schien von der frischen Luft bereits genug zu haben und strampelte und zappelte mit acht Beinen in die Richtung von Entreris Wunde, die einer der Drow jetzt zu verbinden anfing. Jarlaxle lächelte.

"Ich bin sicher, auf dem Sklavenmarkt von Menzoberranzan wird sich über kurz oder lang etwas Passendes für Euch finden. Was diesen Menschen hier angeht... nun, ich glaube, unter meiner Obhut wird er trotz allem besser gedeihen als bei Euch. Er ist ein recht schwieriges Exemplar seiner Gattung, seht Ihr." Er schmunzelte. "Obwohl ich absolut sicher bin, daß er sich jener Gelegenheit, als er in Eurer Obhut war, noch lange erinnern wird. Denn manche Formen von Behandlung, die Ihr ihm habt zuteil werden lassen, so fürchte ich, kann ich ihm tatsächlich nicht bieten."

"Aber Hauptmann Jarlaxle", lächelte die Frau verschmitzt. "Das klingt ja beinahe, als wäret Ihr eifersüchtig."

"Sollte ich das etwa werden?"

"Nun, zumindest hätte diese gesamte Aktion dann ihren Zweck erfüllt", seufzte Tharzee und musterte Jarlaxle aus leicht verschleierten Augen. "Es ist manchmal aber auch wirklich schwer, Eure Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Halb Menzoberranzan rühmt sich Eurer Gesellschaft, nur mich besucht Ihr nie. Ich fühle mich vernachlässigt, Jarlaxle."

"Tharzee, ich bin zu Tode betrübt." Jarlaxle machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er den Handrücken der Frau küssen, besann sich aber angesichts der zappelnden Jungspinne eines Besseren und wedelte stattdessen in einer seiner üblichen tiefen Verneigungen mit dem Hut vor Tharzee durch die Luft. "Dafür sollte ich ausgepeitscht werden. Bitte gestattet mir, dieses sträfliche Versäumnis noch heute abend auszugleichen."

"Ihr werdet mich besuchen?"

"Erwartet mich, sobald das Licht von Narbondel erloschen ist."

"Gut, gut, Ihr habt mich zufriedengestellt." Tharzee winkte, und einige Goblin-Sklaven brachten eine Tragbahre herein, auf die der verwundete Entreri gebettet wurde, so daß er den Heimweg nicht zu humpeln brauchte. "Ihr dürfte dann jetzt gehen, um Euren _rivvil _zu verarzten. Aber ich erwarte Euch pünktlich."

Jarlaxle hielt sich beim Hinausgehen neben dem Kopfende von Entreris Bahre. Der Meuchelmörder warf ihm von unten einen lauernden Blick zu. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr habt sie heute abend aufzusuchen?"

"Ja", antwortete der Söldnerführer ungewohnt wortkarg, und ohne zu dem Menschen hinzusehen. Entreri grinste breit.

"Wieviele Spinnen genau hat diese Frau?"

_Ende_


End file.
